Through the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (E.C.O.G.), the American Oncologic Hospital (A.O.H.) of the Fox Chase Cancer Center (F.C.C.C.) is attempting to improve both the quality and duration of cancer patients' lives by developing and scientifically evaluating the most effective treatment programs for all types and stages of cancer. The A.O.H. has four principal objectives as related to the E.C.O.G.